The Truth Behind The Scenes
by MuffinBoyXD
Summary: In this story, behind the scenes, Phineas and Isabella have a heated feud with one another. Ferb has to keep breaking up the feud and is getting tired of it. Buford just watches the three of them the whole time and Baljeet just can't be bothered about them. And day by day, the director gets fuming mad. I hate to ask questions but... will this situation EVER resolve?
1. Chapter 1: I Can't Feel My Back

**The Truth Behind The Scenes**

**Chapter 1**

"And, action!" the director ordered through his loudspeaker.

The ten-year-olds Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher started their dance and finale of the episode 'Rollercoaster: The Musical'.

"Well we hope you all enjoyed the show, hope it was not anti- AHHH!"

Phineas screamed as another ten-year-old, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, charged into the set and tackled Phineas menacingly onto the ground.

"RAAARGH!" the girl roared before hitting the ground with Phineas.

The director then held down his loudspeaker, "Okay Isabella, what did poor old Phineas do to you this time?"

She hoisted herself up and then grabbed the groaning Phineas by the collar and pulled him up as well.

"This idiot," she threw a tantrum, "tore apart my pink ribbon!"

The director then looked at Phineas, who had pleading eyes telling him to make her stop, "Phineas..."

"It was only to get her back!" he argued and struggled under the girl's grasp.

She pulled Phineas closer until the two were face-to-face, "Listen freak, you have already poured Milo on my dress by 'ACCIDENT'..."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Stop! Stop!" some of the backstage crew already went rushing onto the set, they knew what she was going to do to him.

"...and you've thrown potato salad at my face during lunch break..."

"No, no, no! Isabella don't!" the director warned and flung his hands forward in disagreement.

"...and you've ruined my day!"

"YOUR day?" Phineas replied with sarcasm as a comeback.

By then, all the features of the beautiful little girl had changed into the ones of an insane animal. Her eyes went red, her hot lips curled back in a snarl, and her face began to boil.

"PHINEAS FLYNN!" she raged and grabbed him by his right foot.

"Whoa! Ahh!" Phineas screamed as she flung him into the air, towards the tree, with unimaginable strength.

The spectators watched in horror as the redhead tear through the tree trunk, made of paper.

"Isabella!" the director snapped, "Do you have any idea how long it took for the backstage crew to make that tree model?!"

She gave him the cold shoulder and pretended to ignore him.

"No..."

At that point, the director was fuming red. But he tried to keep himself calm.

As five men ran to Phineas' aid, they carried him out of the torn tree model.

The redhead had a black eye on his left eye, there were minor gashes on both of his arms and legs, and his shirt was slightly torn at the centre.

How did he get hurt so badly from hitting a tree?

"Ow..." Phineas writhed in agony, "I can't...feel my back..."

"SIR! HE CAN'T FEEL HIS BACK!" One of the crew men .

The director immediately whipped around and rushed over to Phineas and scrutinized him with extreme worry.

He then turned around, "CALL THE PARAMEDICS!" He vociferated.


	2. Chapter 2: Like She Gives A Damn

_**Chapter 2**_

* * *

In a heartbeat, Phineas shot up like a lightning bolt as he regained from his unconsciousness.

_Where am I?_ he thought, only to notice a man in black and a familiar-looking semi-circle headed girl with a torn pink ribbon, standing on either side of him.

He was in a hospital room.

"Look, he's awake now," the director said as he lightly pushed Isabella forward, "Now Izzy, go apologise to good ol' Phineas."

"He was never good," she muttered infuriatedly.

"One more insult and you'll know what happens to you, Isabella," the director warned.

Isabella is still as heartless she can ever be, ever since they started the show. But the reason they never fired her because they still needed the actor and that she is a girl, in which girls are to be treated nicely.

"Like I give a damn," she muttered, but luckily this time, the director did not hear her.

"C'mon Isabella, say 'sorry' to Phineas," he said.

"Fine," she rolled her eyes inadvertently, "sorry."

The director seemed pleased and left the room to attend to more important businesses.

There was awkward silence between the two of them. Until Phineas broke it softly, "My back didn't break, it only got fractured, thank goodness."

"Psh, whatever," she looked away, trying to ignore him.

"Okay, I'll take that as a compliment-!"

Isabella whipped around and grabbed him up by the collar again, this time from the hospital bed, "Listen triangle-headed freak, not everything is a compliment to you, okay?"

"What? I'm just trying to cheer up myself. What's wrong with that?" he retorted back softly.

"YOU are the thing that's wrong with optimism," she snapped.

Phineas went red hot with anger. He tried to jump off his bed and pounce on her but he knew he would jeopardize the condition of his backbone. So he didn't.

"Fine, how about you and I make a deal? We won't fight for a few days-!"

"A deal?" she laughed, "You're the one who started the shit between you and I, ignoring the fact that I love you-!" She immediately covered her mouth in extreme shock and embarrassment.

"You...you what?" Phineas could not process those words properly. It was like he had been hit on the head by Thor's hammer.

"Uhh," she flushed, "I gotta go. See you in three days," before speeding out of the room.

"Damn! What the hell! Why did I say that?!" Isabella cursed at herself while running down the busy corridors, "I don't even like him in the first place! Why the hell did I say that?!"

Phineas still had hard difficulty trying to make sense out of those few words, "It doesn't even make sense...she hated me for five bloomin' years and suddenly, out of the blues, she...likes me?"

"Screw myself, screw myself, screw myself!" Isabella muttered under her breath as she ran past the director, who was sitting and waiting impatiently.

"Wait Isabella, where are you going?" he went after her, only to get pulled back by Ferb.

"Let her be - she needs to think over things."


	3. Chapter 3: Ferb Rages

_**Chapter 3**_

**Three days later...**

_I don't know why I'm still not over it._

_It's impossible that she likes me. She hates me for all I know._

_It had to be those three words..._

A_m I really the one who started this... hatred between each other?_

Phineas kept trying to forget it and continue his normal routine. Which, will not be very normal at all.

He whistled on his way to the studio, even though it was early in the morning and no one would wake up yet, other than his stepbrother Ferb.

He latched opened the door, slightly surprised to see Isabella, sitting on the director's seat, where the director would watch the actors during rehearsals. She was facing away from him.

"Erm... hi Isabella-!"

"Shut up," she hissed, "Don't talk to me."

"Uh... okay?" Phineas inched away from her and headed onto the set.

The torn tree model was already repaired. But this time, the backstage crew had decided to use styrofoam instead of paper. At least it will stay rigid with styrofoam.

He sat down and leaned on the tree, with both arms behind his head.

"Uh... Isabella? About yesterday-!"

"I said, 'Shut up'," she hissed again.

And so, he shut his mouth for the next few minutes.

Isabella then sighed, "Forget about what I said a few days ago. I tend to unconsciously blurt out things that are totally opposite of what I think."

'At least it made more sense,' Phineas thought.

"Nice excuse."

"Shut the hell up, Ferb!" Isabella growled and turned around while on the seat, "I don't want you to stick your freaky nose in this conversation!"

"Hey!" Ferb shouted, "First things first, no one, and I mean NO ONE, offends me by my nose!"

"Well, whatcha' gonna' do about it?" Isabella hissed back. "You still can't hit girls for all I care!"

Ferb's face became as red as fire and briskly walked towards her, "Bitch, you're gonna die!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Ferb! Hold it!" Phineas hoisted himself up and interrupted as the red-eyed Ferb grabbed Isabella's neck, "Ferb! If the director were to come in right now, that's it for us, you know? No vulgarities, bro. Even when no one's around."

Ferb looked at Phineas, back at Isabella, then at Phineas, and back at Isabella again, "Fine," He growled, "I'll let you off this time, Isabella. The next time you do..." He then ran his index finger across his neck, "You're gonna get it real hard."

He then freed Isabella of his tight grasp which caused her to choke a bit. She then taunted at him softly, "No touchie touchie..."

The green-haired boy breathed like a raging bull and decided to keep his distance from her for the entire day.

Just then, the director entered the studio, "Ah, my little beauties! I hope none of you fought just now."

Ferb snorted in offence to Isabella. She glared at hin furiously and muttered, "Shut up, Ferb."

The director then looked around, "Well any way, where's Buford and Baljeet?"

"Baljeet, do you know how to solve this question on trigonometry? I still haven't done my homework for the weekend."

Baljeet then sauntered over to Buford's table, "Ah, this question is based on using the concepts of the Cosine Rule."

The Indian then began to blab away, "You see, when you're stuck with a triangle with has only given you all three lengths of the sides of the itself, you use the Cosine Rule. If you want to find angle A, then you have to use the formula..."

"Baljeet, I don't get anything of what you just said. I want the answer only."

"Argh! I'm trying to make you understand the way to solve this problem! I give up!" And he stormed out of their trailer.

"Wait, Baljeet!"

* * *

"Mr. Director?" Phineas pulled his black shirt softly

"Yes, what can I do for you, Phineas?"

"Are you going to make a kiss scene of me and Isabella anytime soon?"

"No. Do you want to?"

"NO!" Phineas protested loudly, "I SAW HER EATING FRIED ONIONS FOR BREAKFAST THIS MORNING!"

"PHINEAS! WE'RE YOU SPYING ON ME?!" a high-pitched voice screeched through the studio.

Phineas immediately clasped both hands on his mouth, "I shouldn't have shouted..."

"YOU JUST WAIT TIL' I'M DONE DRESSING UP, PHINEAS!"

"Hai..." the director sighed and slapped himself on the forehead.


	4. Chapter 4: Barbarian Girl? LOL

_**Chapter 4**_

A girl, whose head is shaped like a semi-circle, stormed into the studio.

"Has anyone seen a triangle-headed freak?" she asked kindly.

The backstage crew then pointed at the Flynn-Fletcher duo, sitting under the tree of the set.

The both looked up from their books. One had a panic-stricken expression smacked across his face while the other had a defensive look.

Ferb immediately stood up and spread his arms in front of Phineas as Isabella briskly walked towards them, "Don't you dare, Isabella."

She stopped and arched an eyebrow at him.

"If anyone wants to get hold of Phineas, they're gonna have to get through ME first!" Ferb said, half-shouting.

"Sounds fair," Isabella then cracked her knuckles on her hands and wringed them before punching him right on the nose.

He groaned and fell backwards onto Phineas.

"Ferb!" Phineas cried before getting grabbed by the collar, again, by Isabella.

As Phineas was face-to-face with Isabella, he could see a slight tinge of red in those sapphire eyes.

_I just realized. She has beautiful eyes_, he thought.

"Hey Phineas," she said with sarcasm, "Whatcha' doin'?"

"Oh you know," he blushed, not noticing the heavy sarcasm in her voice, "reading-!"

He was interrupted by a punch, in the stomach.

"OW!" Phineas grimaced and clutched his stomach as he bent lower and lower to the ground.

"That'll teach you a lesson not to make fun of me," Isabella growled.

"But... I... didn't!" Phineas grimaced.

She kicked him hard, "I didn't ask you to argue back, freak-!"

She was interrupted by a wild-looking Ferb pouncing on her.

"Get off me you giant piece of broccoli!" she growled as she threw Ferb onto the set.

"I won't let you go if you keep hurting my brother!" Ferb growled back through clenched teeth.

"We'll see about THAT!" she pulled up her sleeves and pounced on Ferb once more.

Just then, the director walked into the studio to see Isabella furiously scratching Ferb.

"Mr. Director! Make her stop!" Ferb cried as Phineas tried to pry Isabella off him.

"ISABELLA!" the director yelled but she continued leaving scratch marks on Ferb.

"Hai..." he sighed once more and ordered, "Someone get me a cheese grater and a bowling ball."

Isabella's head immediately perked up, "Okay, okay! I'll stop!"

"That should do it," Phineas said, "Hm, a cheese grater and a bowling ball... I should get those some time."

"Screw off, Phineas!" Isabella retorted as she hoisted herself up from Ferb.

"Isabella..."

"Yes, Mr. Director?" she turned to the director, keeping the dull face on.

"How do you think... we are going to continue the show with Ferb all scratched up like that?" the director seemed to be reaching boiling point.

"We can. Phineas can just say that Ferb got scratched real bad by the next door neighbor's cat," Isabella shrugged.

"Really Isabella... really..." Phineas glared furiously at her.

"Hey, at least I got a good idea unlike you, the so-called 'creative one'," she said.

"At least I don't have a horrible attitude like YOU!" Phineas retorted.

"OH IT'S ON, PHINEAS!" she began heading for him but was pulled back by a few crew men.

"You two better not fight again or I'll decrease your monthly salaries," the director warned, "Be good, like Buford and Baljeet."

"Nah, I just came here to see the two fight," Buford said, eating popcorn with Baljeet.

"Shuddup, big fat ox!" Isabella yelled.

"Hey, leave me out of this!" he yelled back.

"Well, this is better than doing nothing," Baljeet added as he ate another popcorn.

"True," Buford remarked.

"You too, black guy," Isabella pointed at Baljeet.

"Oh, LOOK WHO IS THE RACIST ONE NOW!" Baljeet shouted as he flailed his arms in anger.

"Now kids, don't fight. Or else, zero monthly salary. Do you like that? No. So please-!"

"Actually, I'm okay with that," Isabella said.

The director sighed heavily and ignored what Isabella had just said, "Um, crew? Somebody needs to uh... bring Ferb to somewhere safe to rest so that... we won't have the barbarian girl disturbing him..."


	5. Chapter 5: A HUGE Misunderstanding

**For those who thought Isabella had suddenly became nice in Chapter 2 when she accidentally blurted out her feelings for Phineas, you guys were wrong. She was just embarrassed, that's all.**

* * *

_**Chapter 5**_

After a whole day of acting and fooling around, the director finally said, "Okay, although you guys tend to screw around a lot today, you guys manage to get he job done in 5 hours! I'm impressed."

It was eight o'clock at night and the cast that was involved in the episode Bully Bromance Breakup were totally exhausted.

"Man," Phineas panted, "I can't imagine how Baljeet still as the energy to give Buford some more wedgies."

"Don't even think about it," Isabella remarked as she breathed heavily, "We climbed four hundred feet, parachuted down using Buford's underwear and I still haven't washed my hands twice because I'm too tired."

"C'mon," Phineas got up and walked over to Isabella, "I'll help you up since you're tired."

Phineas then pulled Isabella up by her right hand and wrapped her arm around his neck to support her.

_Why is he being so nice to me all of a sudden? Usually, he would taunt me_, she thought.

"Well, aren't you tired too?" she asked.

"Not if I can help," he tiredly, yet cheerfully replied.

"Uh... okay?"

* * *

As the rest of the production was left for the editors to work on, the cast got to sleep early in their trailers.

Phineas was walking towards his trailer when he walked past Isabella's.

The more he stared at it, the more the curiosity got the better of him. He was eager to find out if she really loved him.

_"... Ignoring the fact that I love you-!" She immediately covered her mouth in extreme shock and embarassment._

He slowly crept into the trailer and and made sure the coast was clear. Isabella was not back yet, therefore an advantage to Phineas.

He then noticed a small pink book on Isabella's bed. So, he picked it up and read a random page.

The page was full of drawings - drawings that had to do with him and Isabella.

But at the centre was a pink sketch of a heart, with the letterings:

_Phineas + Isabella_

... in it.

And at the bottom of the page, there was a sentence:

_I just want him to realize that I love him..._

_She does like me_, he thought.

He suddenly felt guilt overwhelm him.

**Phineas' POV**

I started to realize more things.

_I had annoyed her, but she never annoyed me unless it was revenge._

_I had called her names but she never did it to me on her own._

_She had been trying to give me hints but I never took the initiative to realize them._

_I was even more heartless than her._

I couldn't bear the pain to realize more truths, so I immediately ran out of the trailer, ignoring the fact that Isabella was just about to enter the trailer.

**Isabella's POV**

"PHINEAS! IF I SEE YOU AT THE STUDIO TOMORROW MORNING, I WILL PERSONALLY MAUL YOU!" I yelled as he ran off.

But I noticed that he was crying as he ran.

I knew something was wrong, so I ran into my trailer and saw my diary opened, and turned to that very page, where my true feelings about Phineas were.

**Normal POV**

The girl fell on her knees and started crying, "I knew it. I just knew it! He hates me. He probably couldn't take it. He hates me..."

Phineas ran back to his trailer and plopped himself on the bed. Ferb noticed the crying as well.

"What's wrong, Phineas-?"

"GO AWAY!" the redhead shouted in reply, "I don't wanna talk about it anymore!"

* * *

**Basically, Phineas and Isabella misunderstood each other from the very beginning. And now Ferb is having trouble figuring out what just happened, yep.**


	6. Chapter 6: A Sudden Change In Behaviour?

**Erm, for those who followed my other story The Assassin Chronicles, I deleted that story because I lost inspiration so yeah. But really, thank you all for the reviews :D**

**Okay, let's get this straight. Take note of this from this chapter onwards:**

**I do not own Phineas and Ferb for the umpteenth time :)**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Lately, ever since that night, Isabella has been a lot more quieter than the beginning of time. And Phineas has not been so much of a prankster nowadays.

It did not take much time before the director noticed it.

"Phineas," the director called, "could I speak with you for a moment?"

Phineas was still busy eating his pancakes for breakfast when he turned around. He expected Isabella to whack him on the back while he still has his mouth full of mashed up pancake so that he could unconsciously barf out the contents onto the floor and piss off the director once more.

But she didn't.

"Um... could you hang in there fer' a moment?" Phineas said through his mouthful of food.

"Alright."

Phineas swallowed the pancake and felt it slide down his throat before heading to the director.

But just as he was about to stand up from his seat, he felt a hand intertwine with his. He looked around and noticed Isabella, looking worried as she held his hand tighter.

You wouldn't imagine how red his face would have been. It became redder than his hair for sure. And he could not deny it, it was impossible to.

Isabella giggled softly upon noticing his face before letting go of his hand.

_Let's just hope I don't get another scolding from the director_, he thought as he let out a big huff.

"Phineas," the director glanced at him, "Lately, I've been noticing your behavior this morning. Did something really bad happen between you and Isabella?"

"Um, no?" Phineas tried hard to improvise and make up an excuse, "I suddenly became really bored of... joking around now."

"And how is that possible?" the director arched an eyebrow, sensing a speck of suspicion in the redhead.

C'mon Phineas! You're an actor! And actors make up good improvisations! So convince the damn director before it's too late! Phineas' conscience told him.

"Um, I sort of... had a weird dream last night," Phineas scratched the back his ear, "about a scary looking person telling me that I shouldn't annoy people or I'll suffer the consequences."

"Hm, I'll buy that," the director replied, "But next time, don't try and steal a sip from my coffee. Couldn't sleep early last night, could ya'?"

"Technically, yea-!"

"Don't lie, Phineas. I can see those eyebags right there," the director poked at the area under Phineas' eyes before chuckling.

"I tried to stop him, Mr. Director," Ferb chimed in as he strolled over to them, "But he just went bonkers when he drank it. It took me, Buford and Baljeet to calm him down and settle him in. And yes, an hour of our sleeptime gone to waste."

"Quit blabbering about the coffee incident, Ferb! You're not supposed to talk much anyway. Besides, I wanna see how YOU react when you drink coffee. I bet you'll go all ninja crazy! And then you'll start molesting people like Isabella and then run away!"

"Oh really? If I could, I would dare you to kiss her in a rainstorm!" Ferb said.

But all Phineas did was stare stupidly at Ferb.

"Tha-... That's the last thing I would do!" Phineas argued back defensively.

"Really? I think you'd probably do it in the future, Phineas," Ferb smirked again.

"I don't think so," Phineas replied in a girl-ish tone.

"Mark my words, Phineas. You will!"

"I would appreciate it if you two would get on the set right now..."

The Flynn-Fletcher duo immediately scuttled onto the set to get ready for filming upon the director's order.

"Isabella, on the set, now," the director called.

"Hang on! I'm still busy finishing Phineas' cookies!"

"OH SHIT! I totally forgot about my cookies! NO! ISABELLA! DON'T EAT ALL OF THEM!" he screamed as he sped back to the cafeteria, "NOOOO! MY AWESOME CHOCOLATE CHIP COOKIES!"

Then came Isabella's soft and sweet laughter, which has never been heard for ages ever since they started the show.

"Wow... Isabella must be in a damn good mood today," Buford remarked.

"Damn right you are," Isabella interjected as she walked onto the set with Phineas right next to her.

The two seemed like they were stuck to each other the whole time as they walked onto the set. You may ask why... the whole time, behind their backs, was a pair of unidentical intertwined hands.


	7. Chapter 7: An Unintentional Mistake

**You are so going to hate the director for this.**

* * *

_**Chapter 7**_

Realizing that his hand was with Isabella's, he instantly pulled it away, giving Isabella a little shock.

_Ugh... I knew it. He still hates me. Whatever he did just now was probably out of his right mind_, Isabella thought in disappointment before sighing softly.

Phineas then briskly walked over and rejoined with Ferb under that same tree.

"And... action!" the cameraman said.

* * *

It was less than a minute since the camera started rolling. Isabella waited impatiently until her cue came.

She then strolled into the backyard, towards Phineas.

"Hey Phineas, whatcha' do- WHOA!" she tripped over and fell on Phineas.

"Ugh..." the director slapped himself on the forehead, "Was that on purpose or an accident?"

"Sorry Phineas," Isabella blushed as she pushed the disarrayed strands of her hair to the side of her head and hoisted herself up, "Darn, I forgot to tie my shoelace before coming on to the set."

She noticed the same redness on Phineas' face and blushed even harder.

I think she did it on purpose, the director thought, sigh... people never learn from their old ways...

* * *

The cast were currently making the episode of Ask A Foolish Question. The most tedious part of the episode was when they had to build the supercomputer. And yet, this part is probably the start of the climax...

Isabella was passing a computer screen to Phineas when it slipped out of her grip and fell on Phineas' right foot.

"AHHH!" Phineas went around hopping on his left foot like mad while holding his right foot.

Eventually, he crashed onto Isabella.

"I'm so sorry Phineas!" she whispered to the redhead in extreme embarrassment, "It was an accident!"

Surprisingly, none of the spectating actors groaned in disappointment - they knew that is was a moment for the two. However, the director finally had enough.

"ISABELLA!" the director stood up furiously, "I DON'T KNOW HOW MANY TIMES YOU ARE TRYING TO HURT PHINEAS BUT THIS HAS GONE WAY TOO FAR!"

"But sir, I didn't mean to-!"

"YOU ALWAYS DIDN'T MEAN TO!" he yelled, "I mean... YOU ALWAYS WANTED TO HURT PHINEAS IN EVERY POSSIBLE WAY!"

Tears stared to well up in the girl's eyes, "Mr. Director, I-!"

"DO YOU EVEN REALIZE THAT PHINEAS DOESN'T ANNOY YOU AS MUCH AS BEFORE?! DO YOU?"

By then, Isabella had become too frightened to talk back, therefore shutting her mouth and soaking it all in.

"I had enough Isabella," the director sighed loudly, "I think it's time for you to leave the studio."

"Sir..." tears started to stream down on Isabella's cheeks, "It was an accident-!"

"NOW!" the man yelled and the ten-year-old girl immediately scuttled out of the studio.

Not mention that it was raining on that day.

"Isabella wait!" Phineas had tried to chase after her, but was held back by the director.

"No point trying to bring back her spirits, Phineas," the director said lowly, "She's going to get fired anyway."

"Wai- WHAT?!" Phineas and the rest of the remaining actors gawked at the director.

"You- you can't do that!" the redhead began to refute against the director, "You can't just FIRE someone because of their behaviour. If you hire someone and only focus on his or her BEHAVIOUR, then what's the freakin' point of having him or her if you don't see his or her REAL TALENTS? You should be focusing more on their true talents rather than their behaviour! That way, you can see their special role in the society of mankind! It may help others, or even change their lives for the better, or at least lighten up their spirits! At LEAST a little benefit from a person could already be good enough. But I don't see why the heck you became so used to focusing on Isabella's and my annoyance instead of the show itself. FOCUS! Instead of letting them bug you, just keep your focus on the main goal! And not let some stupid small thing hinder you from getting to it! Now if you would EXCUSE ME, I'm going to talk things over with Isabella."

With that, he stormed out of the studio, and into the heavy rainstorm.


	8. Chapter 8: Totally Unexpected!

**Hi you all :3**

**I noticed that some of you expected a nice little rainstorm scene.**

**But NO.**

**You guys are gonna get something unexpected, I promise you that.**

**Muahaha!**

**It's going to be a short chapter, so you might have to worry about whatever that will happen in the next chapter.**

* * *

_**Chapter 8**_

Isabella quickly ran out of the studio into the heavy downpour. She ran over a kilometre long, which made her heart painful, both physically and mentally.

"This was entirely my fault. I shouldn't have dropped it on his foot," she blamed herself, "Why am I even here in the first place... Why am I even alive in the first place..."

The girl dropped her face into her hands, kneeled on the ground continued to shed more tears, "Why..."

She ran pretty far from the studio, and so she ended up in a lonely forest clearing nearby.

She continued crying until she noticed a piece of shattered glass on the ground, near her.

Phineas sped out of the studio and ran straight. He didn't stop. He didn't want to. All he was focused on now is finding Isabella.

She stopped crying and slowly inched her right hand toward the piece of glass.

Phineas huffed and puffed, he was so focused on finding the girl that he didn't care whether he was exhausted or not, "Isabella! Where are you?!"

Her hand kept moving towards the piece of glass. One side was telling her to do it, the other telling her not to.

"ISABELLA?!" Phineas screamed as he ran and ran, "WHERE ARE YOU?!"

Her mind was mixed up with thoughts as she finally touched the cold and wet piece of glass. Half of all her thoughts were screaming at her not to do it. The other half, were all cheering. She did not know what to do now, and she could not stop herself from whatever she is doing now.

"ISABELLA?" Phineas kept running, still not knowing where she went, "PLEASE COME BACK!"

The girl, now soaked to the bone, slowly and yet hesitatingly, gripped the piece of glass.

"PLEASE ISABELLA! PLEEEAASSEE!" He was nearing the forest clearing.

Totally ignoring Phineas' calling, she took a closer took at the piece of glass.

"ISABELLA! PLEASE! HOW MANY MORE TIMES DO I HAVE TO SHOUT?!"

She finally gained enough courage to stand up. By then, Phineas had entered the forest clearing and caught sight of her, in which her back was facing at him.

"Isabella? Is that... you?" he said, but she did not hear him.

The Hispanic-Jewish girl raised the piece of sharp glass above head level. Phineas knew something was not right.

He screamed and ran towards her, "ISABELLA, NOOOOOOOOO!"

Smacked out of her deep conscience, she snapped back to reality and realized what was going on. But it was too late.

She inhaled a deep breath and took a stab.


	9. Chapter 9: A Kiss In The Rainstorm

**Hi there dudes. In this chapter you might be touched, cry, sniff, be a mad dog and go typically mad. I really don't know. It's up to you about how you wanna feel.**

**So anyway, prepare...**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

"NOOOOO!" Phineas watched in horror as the girl fell backwards onto the ground.

His heart pounded wildly against his chest as he ran over to Isabella and pulled the piece of glass from her chest.

"Isabella..." he started sobbing and looked down at her, "why..."

She coughed and breathed heavily as a pool of dark red blood began to form on the ground.

"Phineas..." more tears streamed down her cheek, "were you... here... the whole... time?"

"No! I only came when I saw you stab yourself," he cried, "Why did you do this? Don't you want to have a future? Get married? Have a kid? Be an actress?!"

"Married..." Isabella moaned, "if you were dead... I would be forever single."

More tears were formed between the two.

"But why... why do you want to kill yourself?! WHY?!" Phineas screamed.

"I... couldn't take the pain..." she replied, "Do you know... how much pain I go through just to make you realize my love for you... do you...?"

"But... why..."

Her time was coming soon, "Phineas... you're the only person I've ever wanted in my pathetic... life..."

"You don't have a pathetic life, stop telling yourself that!" he struggled to hold back tears.

"But Phineas... really... do you have any feelings... for me...?"

* * *

Ferb had decided, to go out and search for the both of them - he also had enough with the director.

Although the city they were in was large, Ferb knew that they would only run straight ahead. And so, he sped off in the direction of the soon-to-be place of Isabella's death.

* * *

"Yes Isabella... I do..."

"Then why... why were you crying when you came out of my trailer? Didn't you... hate me...?"

"No Isabella..." he could not hold back his tears and sobbed some more, "I was guilty for everything I had done to you that was a nuisance! I realize that I annoyed you but you never annoyed me back unless it was revenge! I'm sorry that I called you names even though you never did it to me on your own! And what's the worst, is that I'm sorry that I never realized your hints that show that you loved me! I'm so sorry!"

He began to cry sorrowfully.

* * *

Ferb was nearing the forest clearing when he heard Phineas shout, "And now I don't even have the chance to say goodbye to you!"

Then, more sobbing was heard.

Oh no, Isabella's dying?! Ferb thought in horror.

He began to run faster than his actual limit, his heart pounding beyond the limit.

* * *

"Phineas... I'm sorry..." Isabella said, "But my time is coming soon..."

"NO! DON'T LEAVE ME! PLEASE!" Phineas screamed.

"Even if I wanted to live... there's no way you can save me now, Phineas..."

The redhead could not think of anything else to say that could slow down Isabella's death. So, in substitute, he sobbed even louder.

By then, Ferb was already at boundary of the clearing, watching in agony as the girl lay there, sprawled on the wet soil, gasping for dear life.

"IT'S THE DIRECTOR'S FAULT FOR CAUSING THIS!" Phineas banged his fist on a puddle, creating a splash that splattered on his face.

"No Phineas..." Isabella said as the rain pelted on her face, streamed down her neck and seeped into her bloody wound in her chest, "It's my fault... if I hesitated and let you arrive in time, I wouldn't have stabbed myself..."

Her heartbeat was slowing down and raindrops streamed down with the tears on Phineas' face as he watched her bleed profusely and die away slowly.

He tried to remind himself of everything they had done together, or at least against each other. Like when she tossed him and he flew to the tree.

_"Whoa! Ahh!" Phineas screamed as she flung him into the air, towards the tree, with unimaginable strength._

_Isabella whipped around and grabbed him up by the collar again, this time from the hospital bed, "Listen triangle-headed freak, not everything is a compliment to you, okay?"_

_Phineas went red hot with anger. He tried to jump off his bed and pounce on her but he knew he would jeopardize the condition of his b_ackbone. _So he didn't._

_"A deal?" she laughed, "You're the one who started the shit between you and I, ignoring the fact that I love you-!" She immediately covered her mouth in extreme shock and embarrassment._

_"Uhh," she flushed, "I gotta go. See you in three days," before speeding out of the room._

_"Shut up," she hissed, "Don't talk to me."_

_Isabella then sighed, "Forget about what I said a few days ago. I tend to unconsciously blurt out things that are totally opposite of what I think."_

_"Has anyone seen a triangle-headed freak?" she asked kindly._

_"Hey Phineas," she said with sarcasm, "Whatcha' doin'?"_

_"Oh you know," he blushed, not noticing the heavy sarcasm in her voice, "reading-!"_

_"That'll teach you a lesson not to make fun of me," Isabella growled._

_"That should do it," Phineas said, "Hm, a cheese grater and a bowling ball... I should get those some time."_

_"Screw off, Phineas!" Isabella retorted as she hoisted herself up from Ferb._

_"We can. Phineas can just say that Ferb got scratched real bad by the next door neighbor's cat," Isabella shrugged._

_"Hey, at least I got a good idea unlike you, the so-called 'creative one'," she said._

_"Actually, I'm okay with that," Isabella said._

_"PHINEAS! IF I SEE YOU AT THE STUDIO TOMORROW MORNING, I WILL PERSONALLY MAUL YOU!" she yelled as he ran off._

_Then came Isabella's soft and sweet laughter, which has never been heard for ages ever since they started the show._

_"Hey Phineas, whatcha' do- WHOA!" she tripped over and fell on Phineas._

The friendship they now had - it cannot compensate for the amount of aggressiveness over the weeks and for Isabella's soon-to-be death.

"... I'm so sorry Isabella..." Phineas had his head down and shook it in extreme sorrow as he continued to sob in the heavy downpour.

Isabella slowly tilted her head towards him, "It's alright Phineas... Now that I realized... things just happen the way they are supposed to. Nobody can really stop them. It's okay Phineas..."

But the boy continued to sob, sob and sob.

_Whatever we say right now can't change the future, the present, or even the past_, Phineas thought, _I'll just have to wait until the time comes, at this dreadful hour._

Phineas then tried to recall whatever that happened earlier on that day itself. The sudden change of behaviour, the director yelling at Isabella, the cookies, the intertwined hands, the dare...

Wait a second, THE DARE?

_Ferb's dare!_ Phineas thought, _I haven't even kissed Isabella yet!_

Now was the perfect time to carry out Ferb's dare. With the heavy downpour, Isabella here and Ferb watching without Phineas knowing, nothing could go wrong at this moment, ever.

"Um, Isabella?"

"Yea Phin?" she replied softly.

"I just want you to remember something before you go..."

"Well... what is it-?"

Before she could finish her question, she was interrupted when Phineas held her by the cheeks with his blood-smeared hands, closed his eyes and kissed her deeply on the lips.


	10. Chapter 10: Revival

**You guys... you guys really make me happy. I noticed majority of the reviews, in retrospect to chapter 9, had those words: Oh my god/ OMG/ Omigosh!**

**Seriously, I love your reactions!**

**Especially this one.**

**kitten lover1: I'm literally swimming in a pool of my own tears...**

**It was really THAT sad?**

**I'm sorry but I am, at the slightest bit, a heartless bastard. But enough of talking big, I say.**

**So... enjoy, I guess?**

**Oh and by the way, read the chapter title. It'll make you happy, guaranteed 100%.**

* * *

_**Chapter 10**_

**Isabella's POV**

_Lub dub... lup dub... lup... dub... lup... dub..._

Everything was just about to get black when he grabbed me by the cheeks and kissed me.

"MMPH!" I was caught off guard and struggled to squeeze a few words as he sealed my lips with his.

But soon enough, I was accustomed to it.

**Normal POV**

"Mmm..." Isabella ran her hands around Phineas' neck as they carried out their ever-so-wonderful kiss.

There, Ferb's dare accomplished: _Kiss Isabella in a heavy rainstorm._

Astonishingly, the kiss had extended Isabella's death hour. The girl's heart pumped back to life as if it had even revived by a jump start defibrillator.

_Lup... dub... lup.. dup... lup dup lup lup dub lup dub..._

That... is how powerful their kiss was. It revived Isabella. And also, it is the sound of her heartbeat, not some weird ass language Phineas and Ferb invented.

The redhead then separated his lips from Isabella's and ran his hand along her bloodstained cheeks, "Goodbye Isabella..."

He started to sob again, but noticed Isabella's wide eyes.

"Goodbye? GOODBYE?" Isabella started to chuckle, "I have NEVER felt better than this in my ENTIRE LIFE!"

She stood up abruptly but kneeled down to the ground again, clutching her chest, "Agh..."

Phineas kneeled down and asked out of extreme worry, "What's wrong? Is your wound acting up again?"

The girl looked at him and grabbed his shoulders, "Does it look like I care about the wound? It's not worth caring about unless it's something as wonderful as this."

She then leaned forward and kissed him back, catching him off guard and making him stumble backwards onto the ground, with Isabella on top of him, meeting her lips with his.

Ferb watched the two while tearing and smiling at the same time.

_This is just beautiful,_ Ferb thought.

After a couple of minutes or so, they finally stopped.

"I... I love you Isabella..."

"I love you too, Phinny," Isabella said as she hugged him, "I just need to ask one more question."

"What is it?" Phineas asked as they both sat up.

"Do you promise that... you won't start a fight with me, ever again?" she looked at Phineas pleadingly.

"I promise," he leaned and kissed her bloodstained cheeks.

"Mmm..." she snuggled up his shoulder and closed her eyes.

"Go and sleep if you're tired Isabella..." Phineas said before noticing Ferb in the midst of the trees.

"FERB?!" Phineas instantly shouted, jolting Isabella out of her beauty sleep.

"Yes Phineas. I watched you two from the beginning. Well, not exactly the beginning but-!"

"FERB!" Phineas stood up abruptly, "I AM SO PISSED WITH YOU RIGHT NOW!"

"Wha- what did I do wrong?!" Ferb held his hands in surrender and took a few steps back.

"What did you do wrong?! Not that you did, but you could have saved Isabella by calling the ambulance as soon as you saw us!"

This was true. But Ferb chose to watch Phineas sob in misery. It was a pretty cruel choice for Ferb to make, but he did it anyway.

"But you REVIVED her when you guys KISSED!" Ferb retorted.

That was also true. No one can really estimate the power of true love when it comes to life-and-death situations like this. Only true love can prevail at such things.

Ferb then folded his arms, "That totally proves that you two are truly in love."

"But hey, wait! Hold on!" Phineas called.

"Hm?" Ferb arched an eyebrow.

"Please don't spread this to anyone YET. I don't want Mr. Director to faint," Phineas said worriedly.

"Alright," Ferb agreed, "But first, let's get Isabella to the hospital."

"Fine..."


	11. Chapter 11: One In A Million

**Did I tell you? No? Okay.**

**I forgot to tell you in the previous chapter, I was supposed to tell you that... I was going to feature a song in TH¡$ ©hapter! And... yea... I just feel like messin' a®ound ￦ith $¥mbols...^^**

**And one more thing, if you see the URL, copy and paste it. I tried to make it as simple as possible and yet still allowed. Because you can't leave URLs in the way they are before publishing. Or else it will vanish, yep.**

**Hope you actually LISTEN to the song (I would think that most of you are just too lazy to take a few minutes and.. you know, listen)**

**Sorry for the long note, thank you very much (in Kha Kha Peu Peu's accent... if you know who that is)**

* * *

_**Chapter 11**_

**Isabella's POV**

My heartbeat began to slow down again. It feels like as if Death would never stop pursuing me.

"HURRY UP PEOPLE, SHE'S GONNA DIE IF YOU DON'T GET HER WOUND STITCHED UP RIGHT AWAY!" I heard the surgeon yell.

"Why so serious, bro?" I heard one say.

"I am not your bro. Besides, this casualty is a serious case of suicide. Moreover, she's an actor," I heard the surgeon reply before everything went black.

"Isabella! Are you there? Stay with me! PLEASE!" I heard Phineas' desperate voice.

"Give her a kiss, Phineas!" I heard Ferb shout.

"ONE KISS IS ENOUGH, FERB! I DON'T WANT TO KISS TO THE POINT WHERE WE START HAVING UNDERAGE SEX!" Phineas yelled, "Although... I could give it a try."

I felt his lips against mine once more, but it did not do much help. My heartbeat only went faster for a second, after that, it slowed down drastically.

"Good going, Phineas," I heard Ferb snap, "You just worsened her condition..."

"You're the one who told me to kiss her!" Phineas yelled, "As I've said before, ONCE IS ENOUGH!"

"You'll want more, I can see it in your eyes, Phineas!"

"No, I won't! And besides, that's creepy, to both the desire for more and seeing it in people's eyes."

"Could you two quiet down? I am trying to stitch up her wound here," the surgeon said.

Hearing what he has said, I felt my body jolt in shock.

"See? You see what I mean? You just made me scare her in her dreams!" I heard the surgeon heave a sigh, "Ugh, fortunately I had used anaesthesia on her. So she can't feel anything while I'm stitching up her wound. Now please, keep quiet."

After that conversation, no noise was heard. Just the sound of some machines and the surgeon breathing.

So, I decided to lay off for now and slip into unconsciousness.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Phineas and Ferb had to wait outside the operating room for results because they were too noisy.

The surgeon then came out with a big smile on his face, "Good news, Phineas. Your girl is all fine now. You won't be able to see her all wounded up anymore."

The Flynn-Fletcher boys sighed in due relief.

"Can I see her now?" Phineas jumped up from his seat eagerly.

The surgeon chuckled, "Not now Phineas. She still has to be moved to a hospital room."

The redhead's face fell.

"Don't worry bro. She'll be fine," Ferb placed a hand on his shoulder.

They then saw paramedics pushing a gurney out of the operation room, with the girl on it.

Phineas could not sit still anymore and had decided to chase after the paramedics instead

"Hey Phin, where you goin'?!" Ferb was just about to give chase when he was stopped by the surgeon.

"Let him be - he needs to fulfil his desire."

Phineas then rushed up the reception, "May I know about a patient by the name of Isabella Garcia-Shapiro and the room she is in right now?"

"She is in..." the receptionist began typing on a laptop that is plugged into wherever the wire leads to, "... room 117, just down the hallway on the 6th floor."

"Alright, thank you Madam," Phineas nodded thankfully and rushed off to the lift.

Phineas entered the lift and the doors were about to close when he noticed the floor he was on was the sixth floor.

"NO NO NO NO NO!" he screamed as the doors of the lift went shut.

_Damn it. The lady could have told me that this is the sixth floor_, he thought in dismay.

After a few minutes of huffing, puffing and silently raging...

He entered the room to see Ferb standing beside the patient on the hospital bed.

Ferb smirked as he saw his brother come in with a grouchy face.

"Pff- what's wrong, Phineas?" Ferb failed to hide his amusement.

"Did the receptionist tell you about it?" Phineas went red with embarrassment and angst.

"Maybe," Ferb looked up, hoping to act innocent in front of the fuming redhead.

**Flashback**

Ferb rushed to the reception after Phineas ran off, "Have you seen a boy whose hair resembles a firecracker explosion?"

"Yeah. He asked for room 112, on the 6th floor. But he doesn't know that this IS the 6th floor," and with that, the lady receptionist smirked, "So, room 112 is just down this corridor."

"Thank you Madam," Ferb said before running down the corridor.

**End of Flashback**

"I still find it hard to believe that you're still oblivious to such things even after you have proclaimed Isabella as your girlfriend," Ferb added.

"Shut up, Ferb," Phineas was not impressed at all, "If you could just let me have some time alone with my girl..."

"Fine," The British knew that the redhead did not seem amused at all and so he left.

Phineas watched him leave and close the door before turning to the sleeping Hispanic-Jewish ten-year-old.

"Um... Isabella... I don't know whether you are awake or not, but I'd like to sing something for you, as a reminder of our love."

And so, Phineas began singing softly.

**Copy and paste the URL, and remove ALL dashes, and then paste it into the bar thingy ma-jig at the top of the screen.**

**w-w-w-.y-o-u-t-u-b-e.-co-m/watch?v=CsHSrbO3SV8&feature=youtube_gdata_player**

_One In A Million by Bosson_

_You're one in a million_  
_Oh_  
_Now_  
_You're one in a million_  
_Oh_

_Sometimes love can hit you every day_  
_Sometimes you can fall for everyone you see_  
_But only one can really make me stay_  
_A sign from the sky_  
_Said to me_

_You're one in a million_  
_You're once in a lifetime_  
_You made me discover one of the stars above us_  
_You're one in a million_  
_You're once in a lifetime_  
_You made me discover one of the stars above us_

_I've been looking for that special one_  
_And I've been searching for someone to give my love_  
_And when I thought that all the hope was gone_  
_A smile, there you were and I was gone_

_I always will remember how I felt that day_  
_A feeling indescribable to me_  
_Yeah_  
_I always knew there was an answer for my prayer_  
_And you, you're the one, the one for me_

_You're one in a million_  
_You're once in a lifetime_  
_You made me discover one of the stars above us_  
_You're one in a million_  
_You're once in a lifetime_  
_You made me discover one of the stars above us_

_You're one in a million_  
_You're once in a lifetime_  
_You made me discover one of the stars above us_  
_You're one in a million_  
_You're once in a lifetime_  
_You made me discover one of the stars above us_

_You're one in a million_  
_You're once in a lifetime_  
_You made me discover one of the stars above us_  
___You're one in a million_  
_You're once in a lifetime_  
_You made me discover one of the stars above us_

_____You're one in a million_  
_You're once in a lifetime_  
_You made me discover one of the stars above us_  
_You're one in a million_  
_You're once in a lifetime_  
_You made me discover one of the stars above us_

_In the beginning I was cool and everything was possible_  
_They tried to catch me but it was impossible_  
_No one could hurt me it was my game_  
_Until I met you baby and you were the same_  
_And when you didn't want me I wanted you because_  
_The funny thing about it is I liked the show_  
_I like it when its difficult_  
_I like it when its hard_  
_Then you know it's worth it_  
_That you found your heart_

_You're one in a million_  
_You're once in a lifetime_  
_You made me discover all the stars above us_  
_You're one in a million_  
_You're once in a lifetime_  
_You made me discover all the stars above us_

_You're one in a million_  
_You're once in a lifetime_  
_You made me discover all the stars above us_  
_You're one in a million_  
_You're once in a lifetime_  
_You made me discover all the stars above us_

_You're one in a million_  
_Oh_  
_You're one in a million..._

"I love you Isabella..." Phineas then laid his head next to her's on the hospital bed, "I would never leave you, ever. I promise that."

"You're so sweet, Phineas..." Isabella slowly tilted her head at him, "Fate almost separated us both... It sometimes makes me think that... we're star-crossed lovers... aren't we?"

"Yes Isabella, yes we are."


	12. Chapter 12: Regret

**A short chapter, about how Ferb tried to resolve the problem without the director finding out. Which... it did not go well either.**

**I'm terribly depressed right now, so do not judge me on my grammar.**

* * *

_**Chapter 12**_

Ferb then sauntered into the hospital room.

"Hey Ferb, where'd you been? Phineas just sang me such a wonderful song," Isabella asked.

"I... went out for a walk?" Ferb whistled away.

"You walked with Vanessa, didn't you?" Phineas narrowed his eyes at the British.

Ferb uncontrollably blushed out of consciousness.

"I knew it..." Phineas sighed.

"Okay..." Ferb stretched his arms, "now... the plan."

"What plan?" Isabella chimed in, raising her head up from the bed.

"To stall the director without him finding out that you almost killed yourself?"

"Oh... shit," Isabella softly swore under her breath, "Totally forgot about him..."

"Don't worry Izzy," Phineas wrapped his arm around the girl gingerly, "Leave the problem to Ferb - he's best at executing such things!"

"Alright," Isabella slowly laid her head on his shoulder.

Ferb got jealous, "Oh, so I do ALL the work while you two just sit here and kiss all day, aye?"

Ferb never used any other accent before other than his own, so, it being the first time for the green-haired boy, it was actually mind-blowing.

"Ferb...!" Phineas chuckled, "I never heard you use 'aye' before! What accent is that?"

"I never tell."

* * *

Sometime later...

Back at the studio, there sat a director, face in his hands, on a chair, regretting what he had done to Isabella.

"It's okay, sir," One of the crewmen tried to comfort him, "Everybody gets mad once in a while."

"No," The director denied, "It's not that 'everyone gets mad once in a while' thing. What actually matters is that I actually hurt her feelings, and even worse, maybe her heart."

The director began to moan in his own hands again, "Let's just hope she didn't do anything crazy, like becoming a sadistic girl, burning down the entire town, wanting justice for Phineas."

Right then, Ferb burst into the studio, catching everyone's attention.

"Ferb?"

"Sir, Phineas and Isabella are... nowhere to be found," Ferb tried to make up an excuse.

"Oh goodness..." The director buried his face in his hands again, "I shouldn't have yelled at Isabella..."

"Wait, you regret it?" Ferb seemed surprised.

"Yea," the director stopped, "I mean, who doesn't regret for the mistakes they've done, especially on a sweet little girl?"

"Oh okay," Ferb heaved a sigh, "I was just kidding about them 'nowhere to be seen' back then. The two are fine, perfectly fine."

The director heaved a huge sigh in relief.

"Although it might... cost us a bit of our savings..."

"What?" The director raised his voice a little as he turned to Ferb in an instant, "They're in the hospital, right?"

"NO NO NO! IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK-!"

But then, the director fainted, alerting the crewmen as they carried him off to a safe room in a jiffy.

Ferb sighed in regret, "I shouldn't have said that..."


	13. Chapter 13: You Start It, You Stop It

**Hi there, and thanks for the reviews, really. Never before, had any of my stories hit the 50th review milestone, ever.**

**You could say I'm utterly happy about this.**

**And... yea... I have not done eight pieces of homework and half of them are due by tomorrow...**

**And I just can't get down to it XDD I'm just so in a helluva' trouble!**

**And btw, this...**

**... is the third last chapter.**

**And good day to you, lady / sir!**

* * *

_**Chapter 13**_

**The day after the director fainted...**

Isabella had finally been discharged from the hospital. There was still a huge blood stain at the heart of her pink dress, with a hole in the middle of the bloodstain, which contained a huge gash that had already been stitched up. And so, the blood halted from seeping out of the wound.

"I wonder what Ferb's doing right now..." Phineas looked up into the horizon of the light blue sky, which was dotted with clouds here and there, "I mean... well... he must have executed the plan long ago."

He then noticed Isabella, who was snuggled on his left shoulder, worried.

"What's wrong, Izzy?" he asked.

"Phineas," she looked at him with sparkly yet gloomy eyes, "Although Ferb might have carried out our plan, I'm not particularly sure whether he'll succeed."

She began to weep tears softly, "And what's worse... the director might even sack me. And out there, alone, I'd probably not survive, even in the urban environment."

"Isabella..." Phineas slowly ran his hand along her spotless cheek, "Don't worry so much. Look on the bright side, you're alive. And even if you got sacked, I'd keep you alive by buying you necessities using my salary, really!"

Isabella cracked a weak smile, "Thanks for being the optimistic Phineas I know, but other than fixing my eyes on you, I have to watch out for my own fate as well..."

"Isabella... as I have said..." the redhead stared deeply into the girl's eyes. She looked up at him.

Recently, Phineas' height overtook Isabella's by a couple of centimetres. So he was slightly taller than the Hispanic-Jewish now.

"As I have said..." he repeated, "... I'd keep you alive and protect you. I'm not a heartless bastard who laughs at people in misery. No, I'm SO not that type of guy. I'm the sort that cares for everyone, girl or boy..."

Isabella smiled as Phineas had put the subject of 'girls' in front before boys. Usually, it would be 'boy or girl' and not 'girl or boy'.

"... and the sort of person who is also oblivious to love, which..." he scratched his head as he blushed, "... kind of pisses off every one of them. Which ain't really good at all. But I guess... it also isn't too good to fall in love too early, huh?"

Isabella seemed a little ticked but she went along with him, "I... guess you could say that."

They walked and talked for who knows how long... until they reached the studio compound.

As they entered, they noticed that all of the actors were in their trailers, not a single one walking into or out, of the studio or their own trailers.

"Phineas..." Isabella said as her eyes darted from trailer to trailer, seeing light through every window of every trailer, "something isn't right."

"No shit."

"Excuse me?" Isabella abruptly turned to him and placed her hands on her hips.

"Oh, um, sorry. I meant that... yea, exactly," Phineas scratched the back of his head in embarrassment, again, "Why not we ask Buford and Baljeet about whatever that's happening?"

Phineas began to dart off, but was held back by Isabella's iron grip on his wrist.

She coldly stared at him, "No... we need to find out about the studio FIRST. And the next time, please don't jump the gun without hearing others' suggestions..."

"Right... okay..."

The two dashed over to the studio and entered it.

The interior looked like a ghost party. Anyone there? No - the whole place was dark. Lights were switched off, the set was no longer there and the area was more vacant than it used to be, like when the Phineas and Ferb cast were always fooling around.

"What happened here...? And where are all the lights? The video cameras? The set?" Isabella said as she gazed shockingly at the emptiness.

"I don't know..." Phineas said, "But now is a good time to ask Buford and Baljeet."

"Why those two? Can't we just ask someone else?" Isabella asked.

"Those two, other than you and Ferb, are the most trust worthy friends among the rest of the cast."

"Okay... I'm fine with that," Isabella shrugged her shoulder before they headed off to their next destination.

They reached their trailer, as Buford and Baljeet share the same trailer, and gave the door three knocks before they heard an American voice echo through the walls of the trailer.

"Jeet'!"

"I know! I know!" a high-pitched Indian voice replied.

There stood an Indian boy as the door opened, "Phineas! Isabella! Where have you two been?!"

Upon hearing Baljeet say that, Buford immediately got up from the floor, stopped playing 'Jump and Duck' on his black Nintendo DS and rushed over to the main door.

He panted as he reached the door, "Oh thank goodness it's you two! You have to stop the director!"

"What?" Phineas glared at Buford in bewilderment, "What are you talking about?"

"You have to stop the director from closing the show!"

"WAIT, WHAT?!" Isabella shrieked and held Buford by the shoulders, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN?!"

Frightened by her tight grasp he said in one breath, "The director regretted screaming at you and Ferb accidentally told him that you two were in the hospital and so he fainted and when he got up a few hours later,he wanted to resign from his position as a director and soon THE WHOLE SHOW IS GOING TO CLOSE DOWN! YOU GOTTA STOP HIM BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE!"

"But where is he?! He's not even in the studio!" Phineas said, half-shouting.

"He said something about a building at the heart of this city. Although I don't know what the name is, but it definitely has the word 'job management' on it," Baljeet said.

"Well, why can't you guys stop him?" Isabella asked in a serious tone.

"You two are the ones that caused this," Buford replied, "You start it, you stop it."

"Okay thanks for the info!" Phineas said as he rushed off, pulling Isabella along as well.

"Wait Phineas, we can't just run all the way, can we?" Isabella asked unassuringly.

He looked back at her, "How about I tell you that Ferb built a hovercraft skateboard for the two of us?"

"Aww, Ferb's so sweet!" Isabella smiled at herself for the joy of being with Phineas as they boarded the hovercraft and zoomed off.

_We cannot let him close down the show!_ Phineas thought as adrenaline rushed through his body when they entered the busy streets of the city.

All this while, Isabella clung onto his waist and let out an imperceptible squeal.

"Meep!" she squealed softly in utter delight.


	14. Chapter 14: Decisions

_****_**Hey there :3**

**HI.**

**Okay, I'll give you two random choices out of randomness:**

**1) Lies, Love and Lost Pieces**

**2) Love in the name of Silence**

**They're the names of my future PnF fanfics. No worries, both are Phinbella as well.**

**So, choose either one, whichever that sounds better.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

_**Chapter 14**_

As they raced through the traffic and between cars, ignoring the fact that some of the drivers honked at them, Phineas' heartbeat gradually went faster. So did Isabella's.

Thoughts raced through the redhead's mind over and over again.

_Why does the director want to close down the show?_

_What did we do wrong?_

_When is he going to resign?_

_What is he doing now?_

_If he actually closed down the show, then how is the rest of the cast going to survive? Most of them aren't from here in America, like Doofenshmirtz._

Isabella noticed Phineas' determined yet anxious expression on his face.

"Phineas, is something-?"

"Not now Isabella," he interrupted her, "We have no time to talk-!"

Just then, he ran a red light and zoomed right across the junction, giving spectating drivers a clear view of a hovercraft skateboard speeding across a junction.

Isabella looked back at the junction before turning to Phineas, "Hey, if we get reported to the cops for that, I'll be putting the blame on you."

"No problem," Phineas chuckled, "As long as _you_ don't get an infringement, I'm totally fine... even if I myself get one."

"Hm, alright," Isabella clung onto his waist even tighter as a way of showing appreciation of him protecting her from harm's way.

Phineas looked at the skyscrapers while on the road and tried to spot one with the words 'job management' on it, as Baljeet said.

Thankful for his sharp eyes, he spotted one that had the name,_ R. U. Sirius Job Management Incorporated_.

"Are you serious..." Isabella spotted it as well, "... it has the name, R. U. Sirius..."

"The guy's name must be probably R. U. Sirius," Phineas replied.

"You could be right," Isabella pondered, "Or they could probably be screwing around when they made that name."

Phineas chuckled, "Well then, let's head there. It's probably the only building with the word 'job management' on it."

And with that, Phineas accelerated the hoverboard and swerved into the streets of the industrial district of the city.

* * *

Meanwhile in the R. U. Sirius Job Management Incoporated building...

"So, you want to resign your position as director? Of a Disney hit show?" Raymond asked, surprised.

"Yes, yes I do," the director replied nonchalantly.

"Are you sure about this? Or maybe you have just lost your mind?" Even the founder of the company was reluctant to let him resign - he was a fan of Phineas and Ferb.

"I've said it once, and I am not going to repeat it. Now, hand over the contract, please," the director ordered, "Or I shall call you by Raymond Underwood Sirius."

Unwillingly, Raymond handed over the contract paper and a black pen to the director across the huge table, "... Fine."

The director got his pen ready and was about to land his pen on the paper when someone else had entered the room.

"WAIT! STOP! DO NOT SIGN IT YET!" Phineas immediately rushed into the room along with Isabella, catching everyone's attention.

The director looked at him, "What now, Phineas?"

He then noticed a huge bloodstain on Isabella's pink dress.

"She tried to commit suicide, didn't she?"

Phineas had no choice but to answer honestly, "Well... yea..."

The director then looked at Isabella, who had sparkly sapphire eyes that pleaded him to refrain from resigning, "Look, Isabella. I'm sorry for screaming at you, alright?"

"No, Mr. Director," the girl replied with a charming smile, "_I_ am sorry for making you scream at me because I... dropped it on Phineas' foot..."

"But Isabella, things just happen the way they are, which means that it's _impossible_ to stop yourself from doing that."

"Impossible?" Phineas chimed in, "Impossible?! Nothing is impossible except impossibility!"

"Aw c'mon Phineas... don't be the Phineas on the show-!"

"If you think that some things are impossible, then what'd you think if Ferb, Isabella, Buford, Baljeet and I could build the rollercoaster, the Mix 'n Mingle machine, the robot rodeo..."

"Phineas, now's not the time to-!"

"... the backyard beach, split Candace into a million personalities and travel around the world in one day? What would ya' think of that? If WE TEN-YEAR-OLDS can do that, then so can ALL OF YOU!"

This time, the director decided not to cut him off and listen to Phineas' speech.

Phineas' expression then turned into a saddening one, "But you see... guys... THAT... is the problem... the problem is that... you don't have that motivation and desire to work towards your ultimate goal. I know it's hard to maintain the adrenaline but that isn't the only thing that keeps you motivated - it's your inner desire, in your heart. Even though you might not have the adrenaline at that time, AT LEAST put your heart and soul to it. And I assure you, you'll be overwhelmed with satisfaction. So please, the main point is, don't give up whatever you are apt to be, and put your heart and soul to it. No matter the setbacks along the way, you will succeed. You get what I'm saying, sir?"

The director began to have a hard decision.

_Should I resign, or should I continue?_

And from there, suspense ensues...


	15. Chapter 15: A Better Life

**HUZZAH! I HAVE FINALLY POSTED THE FINAL CHAPTER OF THIS STORY!**

**But I did not ask my question properly in the previous chapter, sorry...**

**Okay, I give you the two choices which are my future PnF fanfics.**

**1) Lies, Love & Lost Pieces**

**2) Love In The Name Of Silence**

**Now, the question: WHICH ONE WOULD YOU WANT TO BE RELEASED FIRST?**

**Okay, there you go. And I hope you'll enjoy this final chapter :DDDDDDD**

* * *

_**Chapter 15**_

"Please... Mr. Director..." Isabella pleaded with her teary eyes, "We promise we'll never fight again."

The director buried his face into his right hand, "It's not that Isabella... the reason I scold you two the most is because I... I care for you both. Not because you two are the most annoying."

"But that's true, we _are_ annoying," Phineas chimed in before receiving a hard nudge from the girl.

"Phineas... I'm just not sure about this... Although your speech did hit me, but what I did to you and Isabella... it led Isabella to the verge of suicide, and then to the hospital... I just don't know how I am to repair all this..."

Phineas looked at Isabella before she gave him a nod, "If you quit, you'll feel even _worse_ than ever, I assure you, sir. Plus, not will quitting only make you feel worse, it will break all of our hearts, especially our fans. They're dying to meet us and are also probably praising _you_!"

It hit the director, "Are you sure?"

Phineas nodded assuringly and gave his usual Phineas Flynn smile, "Yes... yes I am."

The director then turned to Raymond, but hesitated.

Both Phineas and Isabella gave puppy-eyed expressions.

The director then snapped his fingers, surprising and giving hope to the Phinbella couple.

"I will re..." the director held his next word there.

It broke Phineas and Isabella's hearts. They predicted that he was going to resign.

"I will reMAIN as director!" he said, loud and proud.

Wide smiles spreaded across everybody's faces. Hope has risen.

"THANK YOU SO MUCH MR. DIRECTOR!" Isabella ran over and hugged him.

"No, Isabella," he said before winking, "Thank _you_ and Phineas."

Phineas smirked as the director told Raymond to keep the contract paper.

"All's well ends well..."

* * *

**Back at the studio... the next day...**

"Repaired the tree?"

"Check."

"Kissed me?"

"Check."

"Apologized to me for misunderstanding me?"

"I should be asking you that."

"Never stab yourself again?"

But instead of a soft and sympathetic voice replying, Phineas got a hard slap across the face by Isabella before she laughed.

"I don't think I will anymore," she giggled before winking at him irresistably.

Phineas blushed madly once more.

"Phineas, no need to blush anymore," Ferb chuckled, "Anytime you feel like blushing, just kiss the girl!"

Phineas weakly smiled at this, "Okay... sure..."

He then turned to kiss Isabella once more, short but passionate.

"How'd ya' like that, Izzy?" Phineas smiled widely at her.

She started to stumble, "I think I'm feelin' dizzy."

"Hmph," Ferb snorted, "Izzy the Dizzy."

Isabella gave him an icy stare before looking back at Phineas, "Yea... I love it, Phineas..."

Phineas blushed again.

"Phineas..." Ferb arched an eyebrow, "Blushing some more?"

Phineas knew what to do, and so he went over and kissed Isabella again, again and again. Since, everytime he kissed her, he consistently blushes.

"Ph-Phineas," Isabella tried to squeeze some words between the redhead's and her lips, "S-stop..."

He then let go of her, leaving her dazed.

"I think... I'm a bit dizzy..." she fumbled as she stumbled over a few items on the floor.

"Oh shucks!" Ferb gasped in sarcasm, "We got a woman high on drugs!"

"YOU'RE SO GONNA GET IT!" she roared before giving chase.

Ferb ran around, in the studio, laughing away as they played _Tag, You're It_, except with deadly consequences. Such as leaving scratch marks on Ferb's right arm.

"Darn! That's girl's got CLAWS! She'd be a CAT!" Ferb shouted, sporadically attending to his injured arm.

Phineas laughed as Isabella taunted at Ferb with her razor-sharp nails, "Meow."

"Holy crud, you do look like one!" Ferb recoiled before thinking of something, "I know... I got an idea..."

"DON'T YOU DARE-!" Isabella shouted before being held captive by Phineas, "Phineas?! You're in this too?!"

Phineas smirked evilly, "Hehe... maybe."

"Oh no..."

* * *

The director strolled into the studio, carrying a clipboard and whistling away.

He then began to notice people smirking or even giggling at his direction.

"Sir," Phineas said as he prodded his head at something behind the director.

He turned around...

"Meow?"

... And eventually jumped 3 inches from the floor before realizing who it was.

There sat Isabella, on the floor, sitting and acting like a typical cat. She was even dressed up as one - she wore a black hairband with cat ears and a black synthetic cat tail.

Apparently, the director has a phobia of cats because of their razor-sharp claws.

And as obvious, everybody burst into unstoppable laughter.

The director was indeed, amused by such a prank.

"Okay, who came up with this idea?"

Fingers pointed at Phineas and Ferb.

"I only helped!" Phineas grinned mischievously before pointing at Ferb, "This _genius_ here is the mastermind!"

* * *

**During rehearsal, later that day...**

Phineas inspected his script while standing on the set, "Mr. Director, are you sure you want me to read this out-?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure? This script is-!"

"Just read it," the director cut him off and told him to move him.

Phineas sighed, "Alright..."

And he kneeled in front Isabella, "With love's light wings shall I overperch these walls! For stony limits cannot hold love out!"

Isabella went along with it, "Oh Phineas! Wherefore art thou Phineas?"

Everybody laughed.

"Okay, who switched our ORIGINAL SCRIPT, for the ROMEO AND JULIET SCRIPT?"

"Um, I did?" Doofenshmirtz volunteered.

"No, it was me!" Ferb hollered.

"No guys, seriously, don't try and defend the culprit - It was me," Isabella said before giggling uncontrollably.

"Timeout, you Siamese cat."

* * *

**During lunch break...**

Ferb was talking to Phineas in the cafeteria with the rest of the cast when someone or something tugged his shirt.

He turned around.

It was Isabella, dreased in the same black cat outfit, (the one with cat ears, tail, and whiskers) sitting on the floor, looking up at the green-headed boy.

"Can I have your cookie?" she asked innocently.

"No."

"Give it," she then brought out her _claws_.

Basically, they are her fingernails.

"Fine, as long as you don't scratch me for the rest of the week," Ferb sighed in defeat before handing over the cookie.

"Thanks!" she flashed a wide grin before munching away on it.

"Isabella, I can't believe you actually wore it again," Phineas chuckled, "I thought you didn't like it."

"Well," she replied, "when I looked at myself in the mirror right after you guys forced me to dress up, I was surprised that the cat features went really well with my... body. I look cute, don't I?"

Phineas looked at her entire self once more before blushing madly in realization.

"That's my Phineas Flynn," she said before standing up and kissing him on his pointy end, "See you on the set!"

* * *

**At night...**

When Phineas went to take a shower, Ferb was reading his _Sherlock Holmes_ book on his own bed when he realized Phineas' journal, left open and unattended on his own bed with his favorite red pen.

Ferb looked around to see that there was nobody around before picking up the journal and reading it.

The page started:

_This is probably the best week of my career of an actor and in my life._

_The day when the director kicked out Isabella from the studio? That was also the day I kissed my Isabella._

_That next day when she was in hospital? I sang to her a wonderful song I found on YouTube. It was perfect._

_And yesterday, the day when the director was about to resign? It was also the day I actually managed to stop him verbally, through emotions and feelings._

_And today? It was the best of them all. Not only did we have a LOT of fun today with Isabella, I also discovered the power of our inseparable love. I might even consider MARRYING her in the future, when we finally enter adulthood._

_I guess, we're back to the old times, except with something better off - the absence of our feud and hunger for vengeance._

_So... all's well ends well, I guess?_

_I couldn't ask for anything better from the Lord other than this._

_Especially my stepbrother,_

_Ferb Fletcher._

_One of a kind you can totally understand through his own silence._

Just then, Phineas emerged from the bathroom and caught Ferb reading his journal, "Feeeerrrb!"

"What? I can't read your feelings?" Ferb replied before closing the book.

He then wrapped his left arm around Phineas and prodded at his pointy nose, "Besides, I'm glad to be a brother who is willing to do anything for you."

Phineas smiled in gratitude, "And I couldn't ask for a better one like you."

"And a better life than this."

_**The End**_

* * *

**Moral Of The Story?**

**Treasure the ones you love, whether it might range from your parents to your girlfriend. Make the most out of every single one so that you will never regret those moments when those people finally disappear from your life...**


End file.
